


stairway to heaven

by kittyhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhun/pseuds/kittyhun
Summary: Minseok always provides





	stairway to heaven

minseok wanted him to be louder. tinny whimpers weren’t enough to satisfy the burning ache down there, he wanted to break him. baekhyun was always a soft boy. so soft, soft, and oh, so gentle and caring. always cared for minseok before himself. 

the sight below minseok was breathtaking. baekhyun’s lips tinted red and his eyes glazed over and oh so raw and bitten. his gray locks splayed on the pillow, surrounding his head just like an angel’s halo. hell, minseok felt like he was at the gates of heaven and every kiss and tiny gasp directed him closer and closer to those pearly white clouds and oh, baekhyun baekhyun so sensative and soft. so shy and tiny. hyung would always provide as long as baek asked first. 

minseok’s hand made it’s way down baekhyun’s toned waist. his tiny tiny waist, god, minseok wished this moment would never end. he looked into those dark hazy eyes and rushed in for a hasty kiss, love laced and sloppy. he slid his arms under baekhyun’s waist and baekhyun arched into his touch, so delicately and precious. baekhyun sighed into the kiss, his hands weaving themselves into minseok’s curly black locks, pressing his pale legs togther when he accidentally pulled at his hyungs hair and his hyung all but growled into his mouth and bit his lower lip until it bled. baekhyun couldn’t deny it, he really liked it. and he wanted more and more and more but the thought of asking for more just heated his cheeks up and he flushed a deep red. minseok noticed and smiled against his tiny lover, drinking his sweet aroma and kissing his rosy cheeks. 

“you know, doll, hyung will always give his baby what he wants.” baekhyun all but keened into his hyung’s chest, ears burning. minseok’s honey tongued voice burned him and scarred him and intimidated him but he wanted more and more and so much more. 

minseok kissed his baby like the world was about to end. his sensitive neck, he drank those whimpers and marked up his pretty baby. baek pulled at his hair and started to slowly grind his crotch against minseok’s thick thigh. minseok suppressed a moan as he felt his doll shudder and quiver in his arms, his doll’s thin legs straddling his thigh and slowly rutting against it. baekhyun had goosebumps and his poor weak heart fluttering. 

“wanna ride my thigh, doll?” minseok asked his boy, sliding his hands under baekhyun’s thin shirt and mouthing at his clavicle. baekhyun shuddered again and oh it felt so so good and his cheeks burned with humiliation. 

“h-hyung, help. p-please,” he all but sobbed into minseok’s neck, his legs about to give out. minseok took it upon himself to start touching his darling properly, just like he deserved. oh his baby, so sweet and tender and so so so keen. 

baek arched his back as minseok slid down his underwear and began to bite his soft pale thighs. minseok was so so strong, baekhyun felt how tight minseok was holding his hips and his pretty cock jerked at the thoguht if having his big strong hyung’s hands bruised on his hips. because hyung always provided, always made him feel so good and beautiful. his hips bucked up as he felt his hyung’s kitty lips lick the tip of his cock. baekhyun whimpered and clawed at the bedsheets, embarrassed at how easy and fast he would come. minseok stared deep into his eyes, and took his length completely in one go. baekhyun saw stars, his hips thrusting weakly into his hyung’s mouth, and his hands pulling harshly at minseok’s hair. minseok gagged and his head bobbed, encouraging his baby to thrust into his mouth. there’s nothing minseok loved more than making his doll feel good, oh so so good. and baekhyun did just that, thrusted a bit harsher but slower. his movements were sluggish and his climax was close. his toes tightened and his legs tried to close but minseok spread them easily apart. 

“hyung, i’m gonna c-“ baekhyun gasped and writhed and tears started streaming down hus face. but minseok was mean, such a mean hyung, so so mean. minseok pulled off, leaving baekhyun hanging on by a thread of sanity, his chest heaving and his climax going away. minseok then picked baekhyun up, startling the poor deprived boy and sat down in a reading chair beside their bed. 

“ride my thigh, doll. come on my thigh,” minseok sighed, biting baekhyun’s ear. and oh, how he burned with desire and he wanted nothing more than to bend his lover over and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t walk right for days but it was different now. 

baekhyun settled himself on his big strong hyungs thigh and rocked down harder and faster than before, shame and want clouding his thoughts. 

“my tiny baekkie, so so tiny and soft. come on, doll, you can come whenever you want too.” 

baekhyun whimpered and clawed at his hyung’s back, rocking back and forth, his climax nearing faster and faster and faster and oh it was burning. so so hot and he bit into minseok’s shoulder as his orgasm hit. baekhyun’s hips stuttered and his sickenly sweet moans filled the room and new tears sprang from his eyes. minseok just stayed still and dug his hands deep into his doll’s waist, letting his doll ride out their orgasm. baekhyun collapsed against minseok, shuddering and twitch. minseok teasingly groped his cock but baekhyun swatted his hand away, shaking in overstimulation. 

minseok cooed at his little darling, kissing his pretty soft face and leaving open mouthed kisses everywhere. baekhyun was still trying to recover from his orgasm and he just draped on minseok like a koala. 

minseok laughed and carried his doll to the bahtroom to wash themselves off. he stripped his clothes off and settled into lukewarm water. baekhyun rested between his legs and lie on his chest. minseok kissed the top of his head and held his boy, feeling the best he’d ever felt before

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for jackson :)


End file.
